Forgotten Love
by cinnabonme
Summary: Will it be too late for Zidane to tell Dagger his true feelings before she gets married? Oneshot.


_Forgotten Love_

Hey readers! Welcome to my FIRST ONE-SHOT!

I'm happy.

Anyway, read and review, remember, don't think that I'll update!

P.S This might be quite long! Bear with me please?

Disclaimer: Okay, the characters are Final Fantasy's, and Final Fantasy 9 belongs to Square Soft, not me! Except the newest character; Heather!

_Flashback_

**_A blonde handsome teenager dressed up in a warm wooly coat and scarf with long black pants on, came up to a fair pale girl about his age with soft, shiny long black hair dangling over her sleek shoulders as she stared into the water for they were standing on a wooden bridge over a small lake. It was winter, and it started to snow, though she took no notice of it._**

****

****

**_"Hey Dagger, what's up?" Zidane asked the pale faced girl, she didn't move._**

****

****

**_They stood there still. Dagger had a face like an angel, so sweet, so modest, and so quiet and fair. No one knew her properly, except her best friend Zidane, who happened to be a punk and has several girlfriends at school. Dagger and Zidane knew each other from the start of high school; they were close, yet apart. Dagger turned towards Zidane, he faced her worried look._**

****

****

**_"What's wrong Dag?" He asked her, coming closer to her._**

****

****

**_"Zidane; I need to tell you something." She said to him, with her lovely sweet voice with a speck of worry in it._**

****

****

**_"What is it? You've been acting really strangely." Zidane said, holding her cold hand, helping her relax._**

****

****

**_But she couldn't relax; she was about to try and tell her best friend that she loved him and wished that she could be his. She had to tell him now; before she had to go back home for Zidane would be going out with his long time girlfriend; Heather James. _**

****

****

**_"Zidane, please understand; this must be a bit of a shock." She warned him, shaking._**

****

****

**_"Calm down Dagger, just tell me." He told her smiling as he took of his coat and caringly lent it to Dagger for she was only wearing a white sweater and a black school skirt with only a light blue jacket on the top of her sweater._**

****

****

**_She hugged the warm coat for a while; enjoying the lovely warmth and the thickness of the coat. She stopped, and handed it back to Zidane, looking at him with sadness._**

****

****

**_"Zidane, I love you." _**

****

****

**_Surprisingly, he looked away to the park in front of them on the other end of the bridge._**

****

****

**_"I know you do." _**

****

****

**_Dagger gasped, putting her cold hands over her mouth in shock._**

****

****

**_"How did you know!" Dagger asked, Zidane turned around to face her scared eyes._**

****

****

**_"Dagger, it's quite obvious; every time you look at me, every time you smile at me or frown, I know that you have feelings for me." Zidane told her dryly._**

****

****

**_Dagger glanced at the crystal clear water and the white little snow flakes falling into it._**

****

****

**_"And every time you see me with Heather or any of my other girlfriends, you always get jealous." _**

****

****

**_She faced back to Zidane, her eyes cold and misty with pain._**

****

****

**_"Dagger, why tell me now?" Zidane asked, looking towards the park again._**

****

****

**_She didn't answer, but looked away._**

****

****

**_"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Even if I already knew, you still have told me about it. Geeze Dagger, I've got a girlfriend!" _**

****

****

**_"I'm sorry! But I've loved you ever since I met you." She apologized; her heart filled with sorrow at what she saw was coming._**

****

****

**_"The truth is, that I" _**

****

****

**_Dagger put a soft hand on Zidane's mouth; making him stop talking as he looked up at her confused._**

****

****

**_"Please! Don't tell me! I'd rather not hear it! I'm going!" Cried Dagger tears pouring down from her eyes as she ran off into the park, crying._**

****

****

**_"Dagger! I'm sorry!" Zidane yelled regretfully, running after her, but never caught up to her._**

****

****

**_"Dagger!"_**

****

****

**_Dagger ran all the way back to her creamy white and yellow house, running into her room and slamming the door shut with a bang. She jumped onto her bed, weeping on her soft teddy bears, dreading the day completely._**

****

****

_End of Flashback_

Dagger looked at herself in the full length mirror in front of her. She sighed, seeing the reflection of a beautiful maiden, dressed up in a beautiful strapless wedding dress with a pearl tiara on the top of her lovely black hair, tied up in an elegant bun. She looked down at the bunch of flowers wrapped up in white cellophane and secured together tightly by the pink curly ribbon around it on the bench next to a lovely diamond ring, sparkling.

_My dream is coming true…………………….._

_Then, why do I feel, as this isn't what I want?_

_I met Kuja in college for the first time._

_I mean, me and Kuja have been dating for three months; it's the right time, isn't it?_

_I love Kuja. He love's me. Then what's wrong?_

_It's cold feet, isn't it?_

_This is all going to be fine; I should relax._

_But I can't!_

_What if this is the wrong decision?_

_What if…..I wasn't supposed to be here?_

_Oh, where are my friends when I need them!_

Dagger sighed. She sat down next to the open window, looking out it. Below where her parents, Kuja's parents and my friends at work, helping out.

"Everybody is having a great time." Dagger muttered, staring at her happy parents talk with Kuja's parents.

"Everybody; except me."

Meanwhile, at a greasy bar………..

Zidane, drunk like hell sat at the bar chair, dribbling on the dirty counter. There were still some people left, as the old wise bartender came over to Zidane, shaking his head. Zidane looked up dumbly and smiled.

"Ah, kiddo, I don't think you shouldn't have anymore drinks." The old bartender said his voice cracking as he tried but failed to take the bottle of beer out of Zidane's tight grip.

"Shut, (burp), up." Zidane retorted, emptying the bottle's contents down his throat.

"Kiddo, what happened to you?" The bartender asked, grabbing a seat in front of him, still behind the counter.

Zidane looked like a wreck. His hair was dirty and messy, his eyes puffy and red sore from crying all night. Zidane had black rings around his eyes because of drowsiness.

"Dagger (burp), my friend, is getting married, to my cousin (burp), Kuja." explained Zidane, still drunk and dribbling.

"But the problem is, (burp) that I'm in love with Dagger. (burp)"

The bartender nodded as he got Zidane another beer bottle, sighing.

"Well, go out and get her back." the bartender told him, starting to wipe the counter clean with a dirty rag.

"You (burp), don't understand. (He tips the beer down his throat and puts down the glass bottle) in high school, Dag (burp) ger told me she loved me. I turned her down." Zidane muttered, drinking more.

"Kid, go out and get her back!" the old man said forcefully snatching the half empty bottle away from Zidane' hands.

"I can't. She doesn't love me anymore; she loves my (burp) fucking cousin." Zidane retorted, trying to get the bottle back but failed.

"Listen kid; if you don't get off my bar stool right now and go after your Dagger who you love so much I will whip your ass out of here!" The man forced, throwing a cup of water on Zidane to wake him up.

"Wha!" Zidane exclaimed, looking at his soaking body.

"Listen, mate; do you love her?" the bartender asked him.

Zidane nodded.

"THEN GO AFTER HER!" Shouted the old man, the people inside the bar stared at him.

"OH OKAY! Thanks dude, you, ah rock!" exclaimed Zidane, FINALLY coming to his senses.

He ran out of the bar as quick as he could, running to Dagger's house.

_How could I be so dumb?_

_Dagger deserves to know, even if she doesn't love me._

_I should have told her years ago!_

Zidane, rushing into Dagger's house, bumping into a lot of people looked around for Dagger. He ran up the stairs of the elegant white house. Zidane, now upstairs, peeked into Dagger's old bedroom. Sure enough, the fair maiden was sitting there, looking out the window. Zidane opened the door and walked in the room, Dagger turned around, and she gasped.

"Zidane!" She exclaimed happily as she hugged him, to the delight to Zidane.

"Uh, Dagger!" Zidane exclaimed, letting her go, to his dismay.

"What are you doing here? Are you going to watch the wedding?" She asked him pleased.

_God. Dagger is REALLY beautiful today._

_She's grown so beautiful; I haven't seen her since college._

"Dagger, I've to tell you something." Zidane told her seriously.

"Yes?" she asked him, her chocolate brown eyes gazing into his.

"I love you." Zidane confessed, Dagger gasped and quickly looked away.

There was silence.

Dagger turned around; her eyes cold and blank.

"Zidane, why didn't you tell me before?" She told him, frustrated as she placed a gentle hand on Zidane's cold cheek.

"You told me not to tell you in high school." Zidane answered, holding onto Dagger's hand softy.

"Zidane, you tell me on my wedding day." Dagger stated, letting go.

"Dagger," Zidane muttered, she turned around.

"Do you still love me?"

Dagger, boiling with nervousness, turned away again, hiding her blushing face.

"Zidane; I'm going to get married to your cousin." Was her simple reply.

"Is that all you have to say?" He asked again, determined to get answers.

"Zidane!" Dagger shouted, turning angrily around.

"You are just making this worse! I've already got cold feet!"

"I need the answers Dagger!" Zidane yelled back, staring into her longing.

"Please! Don't make this harder than it already is!" Dagger begged, falling into Zidane's arms crying.

Zidane, stroked Dagger's hair softy, wishing that they would stay that way forever; with Dagger in his arms, that was all he needed.

Dagger looked up at him, gazing into his crystal blue eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry Zidane; but I don't love you anymore." Dagger murmured, Zidane moved away as quickly as he could.

"Dagger are you sure you want to do this?" Zidane asked her, concerned.

"Yes I am; I love Kuja." Dagger replied, again not facing Zidane because of her shyness.

"If that so; is he the real one you want to see when you wake up in the morning, next to you in your bed?" Zidane asked, looking at Dagger with worried eyes.

"Is he the one you want to cuddle up to when you're cold?"

"Zidane, you're"

Dagger stopped; to stare at Zidane's ending question.

"Is he the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, instead of me?"

Dagger didn't answer.

"If you do decide that I'm the one for you; please, meet me at the old park, at the bridge." Zidane told her, and left.

Dagger, watched him go from the blurry window.

_I'm, so confused…………………_

_What if, _

_No…………….I'm just dreaming………………_

_Kuja is the one for me._

_For certain._

Dagger wiped off her wet tears, sniffing as she reapplied her make up, ready for the wedding.

"Dagger? Oh, there you are! Are ya ready?" Ruby asked coming in the room; she was one of the bride's maids.

"Yeah." Dagger replied as they walked out of the room and downstairs.

They walked outside to the front where a black shiny car was there, ready for Dagger to get in it. Dagger still petrified, sat there, thinking……….

_Flashback_

**_"Dagger are you sure you want to do this?" Zidane asked her, concerned._**

****

****

**_"Yes I am; I love Kuja." Dagger replied, again not facing Zidane because of her shyness._**

****

****

**_"If that so; is he the real one you want to see when you wake up in the morning, next to you in your bed?" Zidane asked, looking at Dagger with worried eyes._**

****

****

**_"Is he the one you want to cuddle up to when you're cold?"_**

****

****

**_"Zidane, you're"_**

****

****

**_Dagger stopped; to stare at Zidane's ending question._**

****

****

**_"Is he the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, instead of me?"_**

****

****

**_Dagger didn't answer._**

****

****

**_"If you do decide that I'm the one for you; please, meet me at the old park, at the bridge." Zidane told her, and left._**

****

****

_End of Flashback_

Dagger and Ruby arrived at the white church. Ruby and Dagger got out of the car and stopped in front of the church entrance, Dagger completely froze.

Ruby walked over to her, rubbing Dagger's tense shoulders, trying to make her relax.

"Are ya okay Dagger? You look pale." Ruby asked her.

Dagger turned to her good and trustful friend, her eyes scared.

"I don't think that I can do this Ruby!" Dagger sputtered, worried.

"Oh course you can! You love Kuja!" Ruby remaindered her, smiling.

Dagger looked over at her happy friend.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you don't want to marry Kuja, all you have to do, is follow you're heart Dagger, it shows you the way. Chose the person you love Dagger." Ruby advised as she hugged her friend warmly before heading to the church, where the wedding would be.

Ruby started off first, leaving Dagger in the entry to the church. Taking a big breath; she started, on her journey to get married. As she entered the church; everyone put all his or her attention on Dagger, making it harder to concentrate. At the end of the red carpet; was Kuja in a black tux, smiling at her.

She smiled back as she reached Kuja and the others.

_Oh my god! I'm STILL nervous…._

_I'm starting to think that……………_

_I'm making a serious mistake!_

_Oh god help me!_

_What are the answers to Zidane's questions?_

_Am I supposed to be with Kuja?_

The priest started talking, Dagger started sweating.

She nervously looked around; some people glanced at her, confused.

She turned to Kuja, she saw him smile at her.

_Oh god!_

_I'm soooo lost!_

_What do I do?_

_Do I love Kuja or Zidane?_

_WHICH ONE?_

Then; she remembered what Ruby had said as the priest kept on talking.

_Flashback_

****

**_"Well, it doesn't matter if you don't want to marry Kuja, all you have to do, is follow you're heart Dagger, it shows you the way. Chose the person you love Dagger."_**

****

****

**_"Follow you heart."_**

****

****

**_"It will show you the way."_**

****

****

**_"To your true love."_**

****

****

_End of Flashback_

Dagger shook her head violently; more people glanced at her, confused.

_Follow, my heart?_

_Will it show me the way?_

_To, my true love?_

Dagger turned to Kuja again; seeing how tense he was. Turning back around, she closed her eyes, deep into her thoughts.

_Follow your heart………….._

_The one, is, Zidane……………_

Dagger's eyes shot open, showing her the real way.

"Um, I'm sorry!" Dagger interrupted, everyone stopped talking including the priest.

"What are you doing Dagger?" Kuja asked nervously.

"Kuja, I like you, but I love Zidane more. I'm sorry, you'll find your lover one day; but I'm not It." she explained, giving Kuja a goodbye kiss as everyone stared at her in disbelief.

And with that she rushed out of the church, running as quick as she could to the old park. She stopped near the old bridge, where she saw Zidane standing there, his back facing her. Grabbing up her white wedding dress she ran towards the bridge, puffed heavily. Zidane turned around, surprised.

"Zidane, you're the one I want to see when I wake up in the morning, stilling sleeping in my bed next to me." Dagger said hopefully, Zidane came closer to her.

"You're the one I want to cuddle up to when it's cold." Dagger said again as Zidane put a gentle hand on Dagger's cold cheek, now right in front of her.

"And, you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life!" Dagger exclaimed hot happy tears running down her cheeks as finally for the first time, their lips met; in a complete romantic kiss.

They stood there; just kissing, even when it started to get cold and start snowing, they still stood there, in each other's arms hugging and kissing.

"Dagger?" Ruby yelled; she had followed Dagger to the park, but when she saw the two kiss, she smiled, happy that her friend had finally found a lover.

Dagger and Zidane let go of their kiss, but didn't stop hugging. Zidane was warm enough to keep her warm too, since it was freezing cold. Dagger looked up into Zidane shining blue eyes longingly.

"Zidane? Do you think we were meant to be?" she asked him, still in his embracing arms.

He smiled, though she didn't see.

"I think there wouldn't be me, if it wasn't." He answered, as they melted into another long lovely kiss of love.

"I love you Zidane." she told him as they stopped kissing.

"I love you too Dagger; I've always have." Zidane answered as they hugged again, embracing each other in each other's arms.

..._...The End..._

So sup guys! How did ya like my first one shot?

Is it okay?

Please tell me!


End file.
